


Everything; You are my Everything

by inmyrosegarden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fate, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyrosegarden/pseuds/inmyrosegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a Starbucks and there’s something tugging at Louis’ heartstrings, telling him that, yes. You need to get to know this boy. </p><p>Or, the one in which Louis is a world famous actor and Harry is essentially his trophy wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything; You are my Everything

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess and it's all over the place because i've literally just poured out my soul into this and. i'm sorry for any errors.
> 
> tumblr: burberrharry

***

_“I’m a big believer in Fate,” says young Tomlinson in his Twitter bio._

***

Louis Tomlinson: the new sexy, young actor; Hollywood’s freshest meat; the object of many peoples’ desire.

He’s discovered at the age of 22 and his first role is in a drama alongside Jennifer Lawrence. Even before people had gotten to see his acting, they’d known he was going to be a hit. His face is beautiful; he’s got angular cheekbones and a fantastic jaw line. His hair can be transformed into any style and no matter how he wears it, he looks hot. He’s not too tall, not too short; he’s muscular and he’s evidently got a fantastic arse. Oh and also, having a British accent seems to help him charm people too.

Of course, Louis’ first film is a hit. Not only is he beautiful, but he’s also an incredible actor that makes audiences worldwide want to curl up into fetal position and cry. He plays his role with so much _emotion;_ it practically drips out from the screens and into the theaters where it stuns the audience so much that they’re left breathless. The sorrow in his character’s eyes fixes itself into the hearts of thousand.

Naturally, because of this, Hollywood eats him up.

People _need to know_ everything about Louis Tomlinson. They need to know his full name, his age, his real eye color, his real hair color, his height, his favorite food, his best friend, his relationship status, his sexuality.

And Louis gives. He gives and gives his fans little tidbits of his life because to be honest, he’s still quite in awe himself; he’s unable to comprehend that this is _actually_ happening to him, that there are people in the world who call themselves his _fans._ They want to get to know him? He’ll tell them what they want to know. He thinks it’s the only way he can repay them for their support.

But, unfortunately, after his first film and the inevitable rise to stardom that comes with it, Louis remains starry-eyed. This life and everything that comes along with being a movie star is literally _all he’s ever wanted_. He believes with a conviction that _acting_ is his life’s purpose.

He decides one day that he will give up literally anything for it.

That includes being open about his sexuality though; he has to hide a part of himself. Because even though it’s 2012, the world is still cruel and harsh and judgmental. And Louis being gay--especially as he is young and gay in the _entertainment industry_ \--would essentially _not_ blow over well.

His agent and PR tell him that, realistically, if he wants to keep acting, if he wantsto keep livingthis life, there are two things he can do: he can either be not be seen with anyone with whom he could be rumored to have a relationship with, _or_ he needs to be papped with girls (dozens of pretty girls who are honestly really sweet and kind and who don’tdeserve to work such a horrific job. But Louis won’t tell them how to live their lives because they’re honestly just helping him live his. And that in itself is more than he could ever ask of anyone).

Everything is smooth sailing for a couple of months until, well. Until Louis meets him.

***

Fate has a strange way of making things work. Two people that are meant to be together will find their way to each other. No matter the circumstance.

***

Louis is late; he’s terribly late for a meeting with his agent. He’s had a long night reading scripts and he looks _hideous_ with his hair all disheveled but he really does _not_ have time to do anything but throw on some clothes that smell clean enough. He doesn’t even have the time to make himself a cup of coffee.

Running out the door, he has to shove his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, and already, he can feel that it’s going to be a difficult day. All because his stupid alarm clock didn’t go off.

Louis knows he will fall asleep if he doesn’t have coffee. So he runs to the Starbucks on the corner of the street that he lives on and _prays_ that no paparazzi catch him looking like this.

He manages to pick up his drink without getting recognized. But right when he steps outside the doors of the shop, it starts raining. No, _pouring._ Like a monsoon. Out of nowhere.

And today is _not_ the day for all of this.

Louis lifts his bag up with one hand so that it’s covering his head. He steps out into the pouring rain and looks around the busy streets for a taxi but he literally can’t see _anything,_ it’s raining that hard.

After a couple of minutes of standing outside uselessly, Louis sighs and heads back into Starbucks.

It’s quiet inside, which is unusual because Louis lives in a busy part of London. The tables are all empty and there is only one man in the shop apart from Louis and the barista. The man is tall, standing at the till in an obviously tailored suit that fits his body quite snugly. His back is turned to Louis and that makes Louis happy because he does _not_ want to be seen by _anyone_ looking like this (because let’s be real. Hee really probably looks like a drowned rat).

Louis sits down at a table and opens his bag, searching for his phone. His hands begin shaking as he racks through the bag, over and over again in hopes of finding the stupid device that his life pretty much _depends_ upon but alas, he cannot seem to find it. And of course this would happen _today_.

He also notices that all of his scripts are wet and isn’t everything going to absolute _shit_ today? Louis feels the tears sting his eyes and he sniffles, bringing his elbows up onto the table and placing his head in his hands.

He lets out a defeated sigh. It seems like things have been only going downhill for a while and truth be told, Louis is tired of pretending to be okay because he’s not. No, scratch that: he’s tired of just pretending.

He opens his eyes and looks up from his hands when he hears a chair scrape against the floor. He’s startled to see a young man, probably the one who was at the counter before, staring back at him.

There’s no one in the shop besides them since the barista has gone to the back. And it’s still so _quiet;_ all that’s audible is the slight hum of the heating and the constant whir of the espresso machine.

Louis sits back and watches the man in front of him who is staring back at him with large, round green eyes. His face is pale but his cheeks are tinged with a light pink dusting, and he looks so _young;_ so inexplicably _pure._ His face is encircled by chocolate curls and Louis wants to run his hands through them.

The man is still looking at Louis with a smile on his lips, almost like he’s thinking of a little inside joke that Louis is unaware of. His eyes are filled with warmth; so much so that they’re able to warm up Louis’ insides which have actually felt frozen for days.

“Cookie?” The man asks in a deep, gravelly voice. He’s holding out a Starbucks tissue with a chocolate chip cookie on top.

Louis quirks an eyebrow; he doesn’t say anything, curious to see how this man will interpret his silence.

The man’s smile only grows though, making dimples on his cheeks visible. He slides the cookie across the table so that it sits right in front of Louis. “Sometimes, a warm cookie is all you need to cheer you up.”

“Hmm,” Louis muses quietly. He doesn’t know what makes him do it—maybe it’s the fact that this man in front of him is very endearing, very _pretty_ —but he decides to humor him. “How do you know I need cheering up? In fact, how do I know that you haven’t drugged it?”

The man lets out a cackle. His eyes grow impossibly bigger and his hand flies up to his mouth to clamp it shut. “Sorry,” he says, and Louis manages to understand him even though his words are muffled by his large hand.

Louis smiles and feels his eyes crinkling at the corners. He picks up the cookie and breaks it in half, offering a piece to the man in front of him.

“Cheers,” the man says, still smiling. Then, after taking a bite, “Mmm, bloody brilliant.”

Louis can’t stop smiling as he bites down on his half of the still-soft cookie. “You can say that again,” he sighs through a mouthful.

After he’s done eating, the man smiles and dusts off his hands. “ ’M Harry,” he says, stretching out a hand across the table.

“Louis,” he replies shyly. (He doesn’t know why—maybe it’s because he hasn’t done _this_ , whatever this is, in a while. Or maybe it’s the weird feeling in his stomach; it’s controlling him a lot more than a feeling should be able to.)

“Well, Louis,” Harry says, beaming. “Can I give you a lift someplace?”

“Oh no, you don’t have to go to the trouble of doing that, mate.”

Harry chuckles. “It’s quite alright, really. My cars just out front. I don’t want you to catch a cold or something equally as terrifying.”

“Colds are terrifying?” Louis smirks.

Harry places a hand over his heart and whispers, “Stuffy noses are _disgusting.”_ He shudders. “You _don’t_ want to go through that.”

Louis can’t stop himself from giggling, so he lets the bubbly noise escape his mouth. (And Harry looks at him like he’s hung the moon.)

(There’s something tugging at Louis’ heartstrings then. Something tells him that just maybe he _should_ get a ride from Harry. He doesn’t know what it is or why he trusts his instincts so much.)

Louis does accept Harry’s offer. And that day, he leaves the coffee shop with Harry’s phone number; a phone number which he dials a couple of nights later.

He and Harry meet up for drink and although it seemed as Harry didn’t know who Louis _was_ before, he quickly explains to Louis that he does. He also explains, just as quickly, that it doesn’t change anything.

(And maybe Louis shouldn’t blindly trust someone who he _doesn’t even know._ But something tells him that he should listen to Harry, that he should completely trust him.

So he does.)

And Harry is wonderful, he learns over the next couple of months. He’s sweet and charming and intelligent and funny and sexy and kindhearted and just. He’s kind of perfect. And Louis is so, _so_ in love.  

The media starts speculating, of course. _Who is the very attractive boy that follows Louis Tomlinson around like a lost puppy? Are they friends? Are they coworkers?  Are they lovers?_

Nasty rumors are spread and Louis can’t help but come across some of the rude things written about he and Harry. But when the media gets Louis down, Harry is sure to remind Louis—by pressing gentle kisses onto every inch of Louis’ body—that everything is okay. And when it’s not okay, he reassures Louis that one day, it will be.

(Harry is so good to Louis. He makes Louis smile and he makes Louis cry tears of joy and basically, Louis feels like the happiest man alive.)

It’s only been a couple of months and Louis _knows_ that he’s in love with Harry. (And there’s that feeling again, that very familiar tug of his heartstrings.) Something tells him that he should let Harry know.

And so he does, and it turns out that Harry loves him too. Things are so perfect after that, and Louis stops caring what the media says about them.

They don’t kiss in public or even hold hands. Louis’ agent, Liam, is kind enough to let him do whatever he wants with his personal life. But at the same time, he advises Louis not to go all out so quickly. Louis takes his advice because he wants to protect his Harry. He wants to keep Harry for as long as he can and he wants to make sure that backlash from his _job_ never gets between them.

(Because he used to think that acting was his life’s purpose; but now he’s starting to believe that actually, his life’s purpose is to love Harry.

And Harry tells him he feels the same way, over and over again. Louis can’t but help but cry sometimes because _how did he get this lucky? How did he manage to snag a boy so wonderful, so amazing, so kind, so beautiful?)_

***

Louis is nominated for a fucking Oscar. He really can’t believe his luck.

He starts legitimately freaking out a week before the award show. But of course, Harry notices every time Louis gets inexplicably nervous. He’s there to swoop in and presses gentle kisses onto Louis’ face.

Before they know it, the Oscars have arrived.

Louis walks the red carpet and Harry is right there with him. (Well, technically. Harry walks with Louis’ team but nevertheless, his presence makes Louis calm down a hell of a lot.)

They sit together at their table inside the hall and underneath the table, Harry holds Louis’ hand.

The Best Male Actor award is to be presented somewhere in the middle of the show and every couple of minutes, Harry leans in close to Louis to whisper into his ear. Gently, he says, “You’re wonderful,” and “You’re beautiful,” and “I love you more than anything in this world.”

Louis eats up Harry’s affection and squeezes Harry’s hand tighter. He feels the tears well up in his eyes but blinks them away before he’s caught on camera looking so vulnerable.

(Harry is just so great to him. He protects Louis and he makes him feel like he’s _loved_ like he belongs on the planet.)

Finally, it’s the moment of truth. Louis is numb and all he feels is Harry’s unwavering grip on his hand.

Then, it’s like the air in the room has suddenly gotten easier to breathe.

Louis Tomlinson wins Best Male Actor.

Louis starts shaking when he hears his name being announced. He gets up robotically and manages to jump into Harry’s arms, clinging to him for dear life because Harry is his _world_.

(And, wait. But actually, Harry is more than that. Harry is air and the moon and the stars and the universe and the sun and water and light and. He’s _everything._ )

He makes his way around the table then too, still shaking. He manages to exchange hugs with his team because they’ve helped him _so_ much and this award belongs to them as much as it does to him.

Louis is ushered to the stage and when he gets up to the microphone, he looks out at the hundreds of people who are staring back at him. He pans through the crowd quickly, only looking for one face amongst the hundreds.

When he finally sees Harry sitting there at their table, his heart restarts.

Harry’s beaming from ear to ear, his eyes shining with unshed tears. And damn if Louis has ever seen something so beautiful.

When their eyes meet, Louis only sees the man he met at Starbucks, all those months ago. Louis sees the man who shared his cookie with him and made him smile; the man who basically made it his mission to make Louis smile every day from then on.

(And, well. There’s that feeling again. Something is tugging at his heartstrings once again, so achingly familiar. While he’s standing up in front of those hundreds of people, Louis realizes that the thing that’s always been tugging at his heart is Fate. And Fate has always been tugging him towards Harry.)

“I’d like to say a huge thank you to all of my team. You’re all so amazing and you’ve helped me get this award, so it’s actually more yours than it is mine.” His voice breaks at the end of his sentence and he feels his eyes sting; he chuckles into the microphone when he hears some people in the audience coo.

“I’d like to thank my mother and my sisters for pushing me to reach for my dreams. I wouldn’t be here without you girls and I appreciate your love and your kindness and your support more than anything.” He looks at his girls, sitting at the table behind Harry. They’re all holding onto each other and they’re crying, and Louis has to tear his eyes away from them before he starts bawling too.

“Finally, I’d like to thank Harry.” He’s pretty sure the entire hall goes completely still then (because, hello. _This_ is the actual moment of truth. Louis Tomlinson is about to reveal something _big_ here).

He looks tries to look into Harry’s eyes but it’s kind of difficult because of the _distance_ between them. He can only imagine the shock in them that’s inevitably making the green of his iris even brighter. But he keeps going, the words flowing out of his mouth quickly, almost poetically, like the way the rain was falling the day he and Harry met.

“Harry, I love you more than anything. You’ve been the only constantin my life and you’ve stuck by my side and you’ve made me smile and you’ve given me hope and you’ve given me confidence and you’ve given me _courage_ and Harry? You’ve given me so much love. You’re so good to me and I only hope that one day, I’m able to be _half_ as amazing as you are. Thank you for everything. I love you, and this one’s for you.” He raises his fucking _Oscar_ up in the air and turns around before the people in the audience (or the cameras) can see the tears that have started streaming down his face.

He’s ushered back stage and Liam tells him that Harry is being brought over to him.

And when Harry arrives, Louis collapses into his arms and he kisses him like he _needs_ it to live.

(And he does, really. He needs _every_ _part_ _of_ _Harry_ to live and he’s so fucking _grateful_ to Fate for giving him all that he needs to live his life.)

“I love you so fucking much,” Louis says into Harry neck.

“I love you too,” Harry whispers back.

***

_No matter what world we’re in, no matter what situation we’re put into, we’ll always find our way back to each other. Because this is real and this is Fate. We were meant to be._


End file.
